


Lockdown

by someonesbeenhere



Series: Reylo One Shots [3]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Cell Phones, Dirty Talk, F/M, Hand & Finger Kink, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, One Shot, People Watching, Phone Calls & Telephones, Phone Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Public Masturbation, Short One Shot, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, quarentine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:02:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,980
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24224770
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/someonesbeenhere/pseuds/someonesbeenhere
Summary: During quarantine, Ben finds himself intrigued by the beautiful woman who lives across the street from him. His casual observing of her becomes more when he watches her pleasuring herself and in turn joins her. He lives in his depraving enjoyment of her until she calls him out one night - by stripping to her underwear and giving him her number ...
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, rey - Relationship
Series: Reylo One Shots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1725232
Comments: 33
Kudos: 371





	Lockdown

**Author's Note:**

> Hey!
> 
> So this fic was inspired by the song I Get Off by Halestorm and I thought it went perfectly with the current hellish landscape we all find ourselves in at the moment.
> 
> Full disclosure, this is my first attempt at phone sex. Please go easy on me!
> 
> Come say hi on twitter! I'm @someonesbh

* * *

With his hand gripped firmly around his hard dick pumping slowly, heart thudding in his ears, Ben knew that this was quickly getting out of hand but he couldn’t bring himself to look away.

* * *

Lockdown 2020.

Week 5.

Ben had been working from home since everything kicked off. It was relatively easy for him to do, he did it quite often when he didn’t feel like dealing with people in real life that day. His home office was well equipped for him to go about his working life as if nothing had changed. Along with his bi-weekly food deliveries - that he was now paying through the nose for by the way - there was no need for Ben to leave his lavish apartment. Which suited him just fine. His home gym kept him fit, his high speed wi-fi kept him working and his many, _many_ streaming subscriptions gave him enough entertainment to last until the next Doomsday crisis.

His streaming services were quickly forgotten however when he discovered the existence of the fucking celestial being that lived across the street from him.

It was the Friday night of week 2 when he first saw her. He was up late at his desk, the view from which afforded him a generous look at the street below. Great for people watching usually but recently it had been mundanely quiet. Until that night of course. He sat with an open beer, the third one of the evening, going over client files that he had all weekend to bore himself with but the sooner the better he thought.

His slightly cracked window allowed the unwelcome banging from across the street to drift up to him. He looked up over his monitor, quizzical eyebrows knotted in mild interest mixed with mild displeasure. A small woman in a dirty grey jumpsuit was slamming on the outer door of the apartment building across the street, the contents of her handbag splayed across the sidewalk – notably without a set of keys among the mess.

She banged on the door again and then moving to press the buzzers of all the apartments in the building, cussing as she did so. Ben’s eyes flicked to the time in the bottom corner of the screen, 00:37. She wasn’t going to be making many friends tonight. Above her, Ben saw a few lights flicker on behind blinds and curtains, before an unpleasant buzz came and she pushed her foot in the door, holding it open as she gathered her things. Her tactic may not have been very popular but it was certainly effective.

As the lights in the building opposite all began to flicker back out and the street went dark again, Ben turned his attention back to his computer. He took a swig of his beer and a bright window lighting up directly opposite him pulled his attention.

The girl from the street busted in her apartment like a tornado, kicking her door closed as she did. She threw her bag onto the couch, her phone across the kitchen counter and toed her trainers off, launching them … somewhere. The zip came down on her raggy jumpsuit and it was stripped off her and chucked across the room. Within about twenty-five seconds from entering the apartment, she was glugging down a rather large glass of red wine. She was like a whirlwind of energy and Ben found it electric to watch.

From his seat at his desk, he had a pretty decent view into her modest apartment. How had he not noticed this before? Maybe because he hadn’t been cooped up inside for this long, desperate for distraction.

He did try to go back to his work.

Honestly, he did.

It was just a girl. No big deal. He was a grown man for Christ sake, not a horny teenager. A pretty girl was not going to derail his entire night. Yet somehow, that’s exactly what was happening. His eyes constantly drifted back to the illuminated window across the way, he found himself reading and re-reading … and reading again the same things over and over. She wasn’t even doing anything remotely interesting. She lolled on her couch, her black leggings hugging her long legs and her shapeless cropped t-shirt baring just a hint of her tanned midriff.

He swallowed hard as his gaze lingered a little too long on the toned muscles under her skin. His body was starting to react.

He pressed his lips into a thin line, drawing a long deep breath. No. He wasn’t doing this. He shut the computer off and left the temptation behind.

Ben wished he could say that that night was the end of it.

In the weeks following, Ben found himself hanging around his office later than he usually would. Waiting up just to catch a glimpse of her chaotic allure. He was used to the routine now. Half 12 every week night her apartment light would either come on or the banging would start on the street door below. He had to admit, it did amuse him how often the latter happened.

Most nights, she’d blast through the apartment shedding her day time self, that Ben was annoyingly unfamiliar with, and becoming his late night companion. It was slightly comforting to know that in the silence of the city at night, there was someone else experiencing it with him.

And then there were other nights.

Nights where Ben’s self-control was pushed beyond it limits. Nights where the girl came home, as frustrated as he found himself. Nights where Ben watched on as she lay on her couch, gorgeous thighs sprawled and her body writhing under the teasing of her own finger tips. Nights where Ben was forced to confront himself over his new hobby, knowing he should close his blinds. Nights where he literally couldn’t move or think, his skin thrumming and his dick throbbing until he finally caved and gave himself relief.

And every time, it was to her.

To her lithe body rutting and sweat sheened. The muscles in her toned stomach pulled tight as she came. Her eyelashes fluttering until her eyes squeezed shut to ride out her high. Her mouth dropped in a climatic exclaim that Ben would have given anything to hear. Given anything to hear the sound those beautiful lips made, to kiss her sweat slicked skin, to feel her writhing underneath him, her stomach tensed with the pressure of his dick buried deep inside her.

Tonight was unlike the all the previous nights however.

Half 12, as usual, Ben looked up as the light came on so used to their late night rendezvous. It was different though. Dimmer, warmer, calmer. Curiously, he watched the girl move around her apartment slowly by lamp light, her bag and shoes deposited by the door. She walked to the window, her eyes roaming the street.

And then she looked up at him.

Instinctively, Ben ducked behind his monitor. His eyes wide in fear of having just been caught. He berated himself for being so careless, gawking at a beautiful woman late at night through her window was not something that was taken lightly. He risked a sly look over the top of his computer, hoping that her passing glance at him was just that.

She was still there, still looking at him. And then she smiled.

One of the most beautiful smiles Ben had ever seen, it brightened up her whole face. Except her eyes. They darkened wickedly and Ben felt there was something more behind this smile.

She reached up and shook her bronze hair from its binds and it fell softly over her shoulders.

Shrouded in warm light, she reached for the zipper on her overalls, slowly pulling it down as she kept her eyes on his. Ben was so used to this woman now, her grease covered overalls emblazoned with what Ben assumed was the garish logo of a mechanic’s shop. The name of which was annoyingly too small to read. Her black leggings and comfy tees she donned underneath were familiar to him also.

Leggings and tees that were absent tonight.

She’d pulled the zip down past her belly button, her tanned skin broken up by only black lacy underwear. The flattering bra cups holding her breasts up beautifully and the frilly hem of her panties just teasingly visible.

Ben’s throat tightened as he tried to swallow, his mouth now impossibly dry.

She turned away from the window, kneeling over the coffee table situated in front of her couch. It looked like she was writing something. When she came back to look at him, she put a piece of paper against the glass with a string of decent sized numbers scrawled across it.

She looked up at him and pushed the overalls off her dainty shoulders and down her body, scrapping them on the floor. She locked eyes with him, a mischievous smirk curling the corner of her lips, knowing that Ben was taking in every inch of her. Every curve, every swell, every piece of visible skin and everything not visible as well. She sauntered to her kitchen, giving Ben a very, very generous look at her as she left.

Holy shit.

His dick strained hard against his pants and his brain was swimming. The beautiful girl across the street, the girl that he had been secretly ogling for weeks had called him out. With her number.

Ben was torn with the decision he had been left with. Does he shrink back behind his computer? Turn it off and pretend he hadn’t seen her? Fuck his own fist in a cold shower before lying awake in bed? Board up the windows of his office forever?

Or

Does he call the number? Finally hear the voice that belonged to this ravishing girl? Risk her screaming at him for being a voyeur pervert? Or maybe she had something else in mind?

He dared not to hope for the latter.

His eyes flicked to his phone and then back at the window. She was still watching him, almost naked, a glass of wine in her hand.

He raked his fingers anxiously through his hair, trying to ignore the fullness in his pants.

Fucking hell, what was he to do?

* * *

It was a ballsy move.

Giving him her real number.

But after the day she’d had, the opportunity was too tempting to resist.

Unlike her friends and most of the other people in the city, Rey was not benefiting from the safety of the lockdown. Being a mechanic, Rey was considered an essential worker. She was happy to it, of course. She knew of many people losing their jobs in this crisis and she was grateful that she was able to keep hers. Even though Plutt was a prick. Her regular hours almost doubled. Some days she didn’t even see sunlight, working from before it had risen till long after it had set. And just having only Plutt to talk to day after day was starting to get to her a little bit.

Maybe it was her loneliness talking but her only comfort in recent weeks was the dark haired stranger that lived across the street from her.

She didn’t know how long he’d been there watching her but she did know when it was that she had noticed him. It was three weeks ago. At first, she was pissed. But when she went to the window to shut him out, she found herself intrigued by him instead. She couldn’t see much of him behind his computer but there was something about those deep eyes framed with dark eyebrows that made her stop in her tracks.

She let him have his fun watching her, finding that she revelled in the feeling it gave her. Knowing that he was waiting up for her, fucking into his fist over her. In turn, he fuelled her too, made her come undone. It was a give and take kind of love they were making and she found it exhilarating.

She was sure that he’d get bored of her soon enough.

Yet, here he still was.

As days went by, Rey came to find that she enjoyed quite a few things about him. The way his greedy eyes darkened when she slipped out of her leggings, her hand dipping into the wetness between her thighs. His broad shoulders that spanned beyond what his monitor could hide. And her absolute favourite thing was the way his large hands ran through his luscious black hair when Rey was giving him exactly want he wanted. The exact thing he was doing now.

She had him flustered and it was exciting.

Lounging around drinking wine in her only set of decent lingerie, an ensemble that she’d donned this morning. Maybe she’d had this planned all along, not just because she’d had a shitty day. Now that she was waiting on her phone ringing, her found her heart thudding in her chest. She wanted that phone to ring so bad, more than she’d realised, her breath caught in her throat.

The phone started to vibrate on the kitchen worktop and Rey couldn’t stop the smile spread across her lips even if she wanted to.

**< No Caller ID>**

Rey grabbed for the phone, taking a big swig of her wine before answering.

“Please tell me this is the hot guy across the street.” Rey said by way of hello.

“Of all the things I thought you might call me I wasn’t expecting that.” A warm, buttery voice came. A shiver ran up Rey’s spine.

“What did you think I would call you?” She asked, lowering her voice a little. She almost heard him shrug.

“I don’t know, a creep maybe?”

“Why? Because you’ve been watching me through my window for weeks? Maybe that does make you a creep.” She said. He didn’t reply. Did he not know that she knew that he watched her every night? That she got off on the attention he lavished on her. “But I could have closed the curtains anytime.”

“Why didn’t you?” He croaked, his voice was tight, unsure. But it still did things to Rey inside that she couldn’t explain. She wandered back over to the window to observe him, perching herself on the edge of her coffee table.

“Because this is too much fun.” He exhaled heavily through the phone. She could see him, phone pressed to his ear, his lusty eyes watching her over the top of a screen. He was still hiding. “I showed you mine …” Rey prompted, lounging back seductively, tossing her hair over her shoulder making sure he knew what she was referring to.

She could see him awkwardly shift in his chair. He was deciding what he should do. Now that she’d heard his fucking gorgeous voice, Rey desperately hoped that he was feeling as wound up as she was.

He cautiously pushed his chair back from his desk and stood up. And boy, did Rey’s stomach do a flip.

He certainly was a prize of a man. Tall as hell, dark hair more luscious than she had imagined, magnificent arms with hands to match. Fuck. Those hands. Rey’s mind ran away with her, thinking of those hands scouring her body, pressing bruises into her skin, being impaled on those fingers.

He took the phone away from his ear, pressing a button on the screen and setting it on the desk. Rey heard the slight clatter in her hear and her lips quirked realising she’d been put on speakerphone.

He reached behind his neck, grabbing the collar of his black sweater and pulling it off over his head in one swift motion.

Rey couldn’t stop the groan that fell from her lips, the man was fucking perfection. She pulled her bottom lip between her teeth, eyes raking over him, congratulating herself on a fucking great decision tonight. He really was broad, his stomach solid and all Rey could think of was dragging her nails down his hard body, digging her teeth into him, marking his porcelain skin.

He hadn’t taken his eyes off her the entire time.

He ran his fingers through his hair, attempting to tame the disarray his de-clothing had caused.

“Holy shit.” Rey breathed, drinking him in as his large arms tensed, the muscles bulging under his skin. “I love it when you do that.” She whispered before she could stop herself. She thought she caught the hint of a smirk on his face.

“You do?”

“Mhm.” Rey hummed. She felt the dampness in her underwear growing and her knees dropped apart, her thighs spreading. Through the phone she heard his breath catch and Rey decided to take it a little further. She trailed her hand that wasn’t currently white knuckled around her phone down her stomach, dipping under the elastic waistband of her panties. She dipped her finger into the wetness and moaned. “I love seeing you flustered.”

“Fuck.” He hissed, moving to sit in his desk chair pulled up in front of his window. He leaned forward, elbows on his knees, hands in his hair, watching her with hooded eyes. Rey stroked a wet finger up over her clit, jolting at the sensation.

“Uh.” A gasp escaped her. Hearing him reacting to her made this so much more intense and she was loving every minute of it but she wanted more from him, she _needed_ it. “Tell me what you’re thinking about.”

“You. Only you.” He breathed.

“Tell me,” She said, her voice hoarse and breathy. “I want to hear you.” She can hear him breathing heavier now but still he said nothing. “Do you want to know what I’m thinking about?”

“God yes.”

“I’m thinking about those fucking delicious hands of yours. Touching my skin, stroking my clit, fucking into my pussy.” She told him as she dragged her wet fingers up her body leaving a shiny trail of arousal behind. She pawed at her covered breast, pulling one out of its lace cup to tug on her nipple. When she moaned, she could hear him growl in response. She could see him palming at his cock over his dark jeans. “Are you hard?”

“Yes.”

“Show me.”

He shifted in his chair, undoing the button and zipper of his jeans, his dick freeing itself from its constraints. Rey groaned at the sight of the impressively sized member as it twitched against his stomach. He wrapped his large hand around his shaft, pumping slowly.

Rey moved her hand back to her cunt at the sight, circling violently around her clit.

“Slow down.” He snapped, Rey’s attention caught immediately by the demanding tone in his voice and fuck, it turned her on. She slowed down, hoping that if she did what he said he’d command more things from her. She stroked slowly with two fingers, softly massaging the sensitive bundle of nerves now. He hummed in approval. “Good girl. Don’t want it to be over too soon.”

“God, your voice alone is enough to make me come.”

“Be good for me and I just might make that happen.” He purred and Rey counted her blessings that he’d finally found his voice, not only that, it liked to bark orders. She gave the control over to him willingly, desperate to see what he’d do with it. With a dark smirk, she shimmied up the coffee table and put the phone on speaker, placing it between her thighs. “Holy shit, you’re so fucking hot.” He hissed through gritted teeth.

Rey continued to stroke herself slowly for him, her hand bobbing under the lace fabric.

“Tell me what you want.” Rey whispered, not even sure he heard her.

“Take your panties off.” He commanded and the lust behind it sent a jolt straight to her wet core.

“Fuck. Say that again.” Rey replied, her voice wavering.

“Take. Your fucking. Panties. Off.” He ground out and from behind fluttering eyelashes, she saw him beat down on himself a little harder, a little faster. She smirked, if she wasn’t able to see him she would have been so certain he was in control of himself but his rutting into his fist was becoming more intense as she slid her damp underwear off her hips, past her knees and threw them to the side.

He groaned loudly when she dropped her knees apart, she was sure that he could see how wet she was from there.

“Fucking hell, you’re dripping for me.” He growled.

“Yes.” She breathed, dragging her fingers through her wet lips.

“Beautiful girl wants me to talk dirty to her while she fucks herself, is that right?” He said, his words like a buzzing electric current vibrating over her skin.

“God yes.” She pulled her bra straps off her shoulders and unclipped the clasps behind her, letting the cups fall, exposing herself fully to him now. And anyone else in his building who might look out the window but she didn’t care. Right now, it was just her and him. “It’s Rey by the way.”

“What?”

“My name. It’s Rey.”

“You’re telling me your real name?” He sounded genuinely surprised.

“Of course. I want to hear you say it when you come into your hand.” He gives her a broken groan in reply.

“Well Rey, I’m Ben and I expect the same courtesy.”

“Of course, I’m not a monster.” She told him, flashing a smile and she was sure she saw an almost smile back.

“No you certainly are not Rey. I’m pretty sure you’re my fucking dream come true.” Rey was sure she blushed at his words and while they were endearing, they were getting off track. Rey grabbed and fondled her breast with one hand while the other went back to her swollen cunt, her middle finger dipping low to press at her entrance. “Tease it. Just the tip of your finger.” He whispered but it was commanding.

Rey did as she was told.

“Tell me how wet you are.”

“I’m fucking soaked.” She told him, hearing the slapping of flesh down the phone speed up at her answer. “My finger slips right in.”

“Put two fingers in yourself, no less.” He told her and she complied. As wet as she was, the teasing of a single fingertip to the stretch of two fingers, even ones as small as her own, made her cry out. “Fuck, you’re so tight aren’t you? Such a dainty little thing, of course you are. Push them all the way in.” She did what he said, feeling her own walls contract around herself. “Pump them in and out for me Rey.”

Her name dripped off his tongue, his voice breathy with lust. She would do anything he told her to get him to keep saying her name like that.

The obscene squelching sounds of her pumping her fingers into herself was so loud in the silence of her apartment and from the phone’s position between her thighs, Ben could hear it too. He matched her sexual sounds with erotic ones of his own, slick slapping of skin mixed with strangled moans.

“Talk to me, Ben. Please.” She pleaded. The silence between them going on too long and Rey wanted to have him there with her.

“Sorry, honey. You had me kind of hypnotised there.” He said, his voice wavering now like Rey’s. “Jesus, you’re so beautiful Rey. It’s fucking killing me that I’m not over there. You’d feel so fucking good wrapped around my cock. Holy shit, I’d fucking split you in two.”

Rey writhed at his depraved ramblings. She closed her eyes imagining his hard body poised above her, his huge arms on either side of her head marred with her teeth marks, his dark hair falling forward past his face as he rutted mindlessly into her.

“Yes, Ben. Keep talking.” Her fingers thrust faster, the knuckles of her hand completely slicked.

“I’d fucking hold you down, my hands wrapped around your tiny fucking waist. Throw your leg over my shoulder while I pounded you so hard we’d break that shitty little table of yours.”

“You’d fucking ruin me.” She breathed.

“Is that what you want? You want me to fuck your pretty little body into ruins?”

“Holy fuck, yes.” Her hand was starting to cramp at the speed she was fingering herself, pretending it was Ben making a mess of her.

“Take your fingers out, play with your clit for me. I wanna see that tiny pussy when you come.” He told her and Rey did as he said.

“I’m so fucking close Ben.” She told him, feeling a powerful coiling tightening low down in her belly. She was about to snap at any moment but she wanted him in it with her.

“Me too, honey.” He panted, his words barely making it through the phone. She opened her eyes to look at him, his pale skin flushed pink, the veins in his arm jumping as he vigorously pumped his fist around his cock. “Come for me. Come now.”

And like his good girl, Rey did as she was told.

She snapped, her orgasm wracked through her as she cried his name out, shuddering against the hard wood of her table. Ben rode through the climax with her, her name falling clumsily from his lips along with a shit ton of expletives as he came into his hand and over his taut stomach.

For several long moments, their laboured breathing was all Rey could hear. His panting down the phone the only thing left of their tryst and Rey found that she was already missing their indirect intimacy. Rey lay sprawled across her coffee table, naked and debauched not quite ready to close the curtains on him just yet.

“Rey.” His voice was different now, it’s lusty depth had faded and she assumed that this was how he normally sounded. She liked it all the same. “You okay?”

“Yeah.” She sighed. “That was …”

“I know.” He said. “That was best sex of my fucking life and I didn’t even fuck you.”

Rey chuckled lightly.

“Well you know where I am.” She said playfully.

“Don’t tempt me.”

She sat up now, looking out at him. He was still shirtless which she was greatly appreciating but he’d cleaned himself up and looking at her through lazy eyes.

“Same time tomorrow night?” She said, giving him a mischievous smirk.

“For you honey, definitely.”

* * *

By the end of the week, Ben found himself having to leave his house for some extra bit and pieces that weren’t on his regular grocery list. Mainly, more Kleenex for his office. Plus, it was a gorgeous day outside and walking to the store in it didn’t upset him in the slightest.

Unfortunately, everyone else appeared to have the same fucking idea.

The grocery store was swarmed. Ben decided to get what he wanted and get out of this hellish landscape. Tissues for his office, his favourite beer and then a few other random things for his cupboards.

It probably wasn’t the most essential shopping trip but it was interesting to see the state of the world after 6 weeks of quarantine. He didn’t like it.

He queued up with his items gathered under his arms, keeping his distance from everyone else around him. It was strange to Ben that it had taken a global pandemic for everyone to learn basic common decency.

The queue moved slowly, people taking extra time to chat to the cashiers. Probably relieved to talk to someone that they weren’t trapped in their house with. Ben took an absent minded look around him, noticing a very tired looking woman behind him, a mask covering her nose and mouth. Her shoulders were slumped and her basket was hanging heavy in her hand filled with kid’s meals and baby formula. Ben noticed the ID badge hanging from her clothes, she was a nurse at the local hospital.

“Hey, sorry.” He caught her attention and she looked a little alarmed for a moment at the large man towering over her at the grocery store. “Go ahead of me, I insist.” He stepped back and allowed her space to pass by him.

“Thank you. Thank you so much.” She replied.

“It’s nothing at all, it’s the least I can do.” He told her, ushering her up to the checkout where the cashier was waiting for her. Ben settled into his new place in line, not bothering to check the line behind him. When he heard a familiar voice pipe up, he wished he had.

“He’s a gentleman too. That’s good to know.” He turned around to the most beautiful woman he’d ever seen. She leaned casually on the handlebar of her cart, the top of her grimy overalls tied in a knot around her hips, her cropped t-shirt showing her toned belly. She grinned at him and he couldn’t stop the smile that threatened to curl his lips.

“I’m always a gentleman.” He told her. Her eyes darkened slightly.

“Now, I know that’s not true.” She whispered and gave him a sly wink.

“You’re a mechanic right?” Ben said.

“Yeah ...” she replied, suspiciously.

“My car’s making the worst sound, would you be able to have a look at it for me?” He asked innocently. Her lips twisted in a mix of scepticism and amusement. “It’s really awful, I couldn’t even drive it here today.” He added in a feeble attempt to convince her.

“Well I suppose that does constitute an emergency.” Her lips quirked up in the corner a little and Ben knew that he had her. He grinned at her.

He piled his items onto the till belt and his attention was caught by the items at the register. He grabbed a box of condoms and chucked them in with his shopping.

Rey chuckled behind him.

“Very subtle.”

He turned and winked at her.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading!
> 
> Leave a kudos or a comment or bookmark if you liked this! It really warms my heart and motivates me to write more!


End file.
